Analysis
by cclee123
Summary: Why I think Silenshipping works. This is an invitation to debate. :


Why I think the character's of Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler, realistically, could work. Debate and argument is welcome; just present it in a civil manner. J

He's a harsh, corporate figurehead with a deprived past and a disdain for inferiors.

She a sweet, naïve young girl with a broken childhood and brimming optimism.

If you were to take a look at everyday psychology, you could see how smoothly a relationship like this would pan out. Seto has just the right amount of appreciation for childhood innocence to be driven to distraction by a girl of Serenity's character. She, in turn, is fully inclined to acting as beacon of hope for the less optimistic. She's unbiased, nearly to the point of self-deprecation. And underneath every biting remark and display of ego, I do think there's just a lot he's dying to unload.

We know their childhood; His family is deceased, and he and his brother are sent to an orphanage. Though not as severely, Seto already displays the characteristics of a pessimist. He insists that he and his brother are, henceforth, on their own. No exceptions. He possesses firm resolve as well as vast intellect, the makings of a formidable child prodigy. But without the tender influence of a mother, his experience of the opposite sex, throughout the rest of his life, sorely lacks. He continues to live only with Hobson, Gozaburo, and Mokuba in a male dominated setting. In addition, he never knows a fathers love. He becomes the very definition of a self-professed man, providing for rather than mutually distributing with Mokuba. His self-worth continues to take knocks, meeting the demands of an insufferable foster father in an attempt to earn his keep, all the while climbing to ultimate victory to overthrow him. Despite a deep loathing for this man, he inadvertently utilizes every tactic impressed upon him, modeling himself as the perfect businessman. Life is cold and calculating in its perpetual search for advantage. Bearing this in mind, it's little wonder how much faith he holds in humanity.

Eventually, he achieves ownership over the entire company.

Serenity is dealt an entirely different hand. Her parents separate while she and her brother are still small children, and she's left with what must be a form of guilt. It's been established on several occasions how apologetic she can be for situations beyond her control, and this is the ultimate example. She has a natural inclination to cling to those closest to her, inspiring protection and possession alike. Hence, she's never had to make a complicated decision in her life, much less form major opinions. She constantly looks to the care of those stronger than her, and really, I think she's sort of intentionally gets by in that respect. Serenity plays wide-eyed naiveté to a T and she's damn good at it. But accustomed to a mothers care and male attention, she still lacks the certain regard only a father can give. So she lacks back-bone. But I still think she has the potential to be more clever than her sheltered condition suggests. Regardless, with such a strong sibling bond and host of dear friends, she's given every reason to think every problem can sort itself out, whether or not anyone does it for her being anyone's guess.

And then you have initial impressions.

Of course Seto would intimidate, if not outright shake her. The girl does have fragile nerves.

And of course she would repulse him, his initial decree being that she's little more than the counter-part to her "mutt" brother.

But, (and please refrain from flaming me for this), I think there's a lot to be examined in that short moment on the blimp.

Firstly, take his perspective. A gang of amateur duelists flock the door of his room, imploring that he stop the tournament long enough for their friend to receive medical attention. He defends himself by saying Bakura _knew _what he was getting into; making an unscheduled stop, cutting essential time arriving to the sight of his foster father's ruins, is worth more. If anything, he would be inconvenienced.

At mention of being held responsible, he callously deflects with "That's a risk I'm willing to take."

Desperately, the young girl interjects. She tenderly presents her plight, taking a different approach to the hostility of her present company.

While her friends make every point to address how much of a heartless asshole Kaiba portrays himself as, Serenity instead speaks to him with a civil tone.

He slowly turns to regard her, and his eye contact doesn't break. (and hey, from the English Dub, who _didn't _hear that accompanying score? Heh?) She's clearly disarmed, unaccustomed to being rejected despite her natural charms.

Again, he retorts with the notion that Bakura sealed his own fate.

And again, the delicate girl subjects herself respectfully, all sweetness and desperation to meet him on the same level. All the while, Tristan and Duke accompany her, using the tactless, accusatory remarks.

But, as we all know, he rises from his throne and fulfills her whim. He might've just been tired of hearing about it; but they _are _at his mercy, suspended thousands of feet in the air. If he'd excused them, what other choice would they've had?

This is where we get a little AU on personal reflection. She obviously appeared disappointed leaving his room, frozen in her stance and visibly hurt. She might ponder over him a bit more than intended, maybe even admire him for his obvious display of capability and self-assurance.. After all, she's only had Joey to take as an example of model protector, with no father-figure to draw from. And as we twisted humans can be oftentimes be, she might even desire him for his ambiguous behavior.

By the way. I realize I'm analyzing the psychology of fictional characters intended for children's entertainment. ^^ Don't get me wrong. But I just found this as interesting as the abduction of Kore by Hades. So bear with my overbearing geekiness.

SO. For his part, he'd have to be wrestling with unhinged feelings. No one's _ever _persuaded him out of his mind set, with the exception of Mokuba. And why? Because she seems to be nothing like her mutt-brother. What's more, he might develop the opinion that he could care for her better, more effectively. She clings to him so fiercely, seeking his guidance, and I could just see him sneering at the idea of so thick a numb-skull being treated as mentor.

_Doesn't she know better?_

So, they communicate their feelings. Or rather, she does, all fidgeting and good-natured smiles. She encourages him to admit things, piece by piece, occasionally unnerved by mention of so brutal a lifestyle. And he finds himself revisiting beastly memories. Aggravated, he switches the spotlight to her; she calmly obliges.

Eventually, his walls fall and hers rise. He's faced with the dual (hahaha, duel) feelings of disappointment and endearment, knowing he can teach her necessary life skills and that he might often have to. He can be harsh; she's not used to it. She can be disgustingly naïve; he can't stand it. But he's convinced he'll never know a girl so pure and devoid of cold calculation. She's everything his world isn't. And he's her greatest charity case.

What _might _happen is she'll feel so confined that she'll harbor thoughts of leaving; but disregard the notion that she'd sooner die than disappoint him. He might become paranoid of these very thoughts, and keep her on an even tighter lock down.

But there's plenty of room for love. We adore Kaiba for his dickhead swagger, but it's even more interesting to think he'd be a sucker for the female embodiment of his innocence lost.

I intend for this to part 1/4th essay and 3/4ths fanfic, so stay tuned.

Give thoughts! Sorry to my readers; I realize I have a few projects underway that need updating, They haven't left my mind; I've just been caught up with work and school.

Please continue to love me! ^_^


End file.
